


Sleepy

by Franxxlada



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aoi is concerned, Byakuya has feelings, Byakuya helps Makoto sleep, Fluff, Kirigiri is a smartass, Lullabies, M/M, Makoto is a sleepy boy, Naegami, SWEET BOYS, Singing, Soft Togami Byakuya, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft and sweet, wow I can't tag I apologise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franxxlada/pseuds/Franxxlada
Summary: Makoto Naegi, the group's ultimate hope was struck with the stress of the killing game, causing him to spiral and not sleep for days on end. Luckily, someone helps him out with that issue, a certain heir that he was seen progressing to warm up to him.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 180





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paulmcmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/gifts).



> THIS. IS THE CUTEST SHIT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!! OKAY OKAY so I wrote this because I was inspired by a head canon that Makoto is so small that Byakuya can just scoop him up in his arms and rock him to sleep. And I wrote this as a gift to my wonderful friend Taika! I love you boo 💞

The stress of the killing game was getting to Makoto’s head, and it was evident in his eyes and mannerisms. He couldn’t sleep, he was fidgety and he couldn’t eat properly. It concerned everyone that he was acting differently than his usual optimistic self. His cheeks were red from stress and he was easily irritable, any slight sound or touch would set him off.

“I don’t know Kirigiri, he needs some sleep. We can’t overwork him, look at him! He’s completely out of it!” Aoi commented, turning her head to the aforementioned boy who was sitting alone and rocking back and forth slowly.

“ Hmm. He does need his rest, I just can’t convince him”

“ W-Well, who can?! I’ve tried my best to get him to sleep but he just won’t listen to me!”

Kirigiri placed her hand on her chin, thinking deeply for a moment. Her eyes squinted, her body swaying slightly as a habit to be deep in thought. Her lavender eyes suddenly lightened up, someone finally came to thought but it was a difficult nut to crack.

“ I know someone who can convince him to sleep. But you must not egg him on. He will do it on his own terms.”

Aoi tilted her head, she will never understand what goes on in that detective’s head, nor does she ever want to know. She headed to the kitchen to brew up some tea, pouring it in two cups and leaving Makoto a cup of tea.

Later on in the day, Makoto found himself in the library, turning pages upon pages of books that hits eyes didn’t even read anymore. It was just a useless distraction and it was frying his brain to beyond. He couldn’t even comprehend the sentences on the paper anymore, he just flipped the pages subconsciously and listened to the paper crinkle and wave. His eyebrows furrowed, frustration drinking him in and drilling into his brain.

“ If you keep flipping those pages, I will close that book on your fingers, Naegi”

Makoto looked up from the book to find an agitated Byakuya sitting across from him, reading a book of his own. Some French novel, he could see but he didn’t have the energy to care. He squeaked a little, weak“ sorry Kuya”and put the book away on the shelf. He slowly walked back to his chair, exhaustion hung on his eyes and clung onto his ankles. He could drop anytime soon, but the stress was what was keeping him awake. Something in the side of his brain itched at him, reminding him that he needed sleep for his health. Or rather, someone on the side of him.

“ Naegi.. How long have you been awake for?” The heir asked, raising an eyebrow towards the tired boy and setting his book down to one side. It was unusual for Byakuya to ask a question in relation to concern for another person’s wellbeing. He was depicted as a self-absorbed snob who only cares for his own perfection and not other people’s emotions. His comments would burn you in places that hurt, and that would leave a nasty mental scar. But, he found himself warming up to the brunet as the days dragged on by.

“ Mmmmm, dunno… 3 days? Maybe 4?” The smaller boy mumbled, incoherent words bubbling from his lips. Byakuya’s breath hitched, his shoulders shot up and his eyes were wide. Why was he all of a sudden concerned for Makoto? Was it because he was the driving source to escape this hell? Was it because he was the one that he could rely on when it came to solving murder cases?

Or, was is something more? Was it something small that pricked at his stone cold heart, trying to warm it up? He never questioned it.

“ Makoto Naegi, that is unacceptable. Especially from a person like you, you absolutely need rest or you might as well be killing yourself.”

Makoto flinched at the last two words of Byakuya’s statement, tears stinging his eyes and he let them fall, no sobbing or hiccups left his lips. He just stood there with tears falling down his face. Byakuya was astonished, he saw that Makoto was absolutely gone, he needed sleep or else he might just die. He might watch the only sliver of hope die in front of him.

He got up, and walked towards the boy, staring down at him with cold, blue eyes that sent shivers down Makoto’s spine. He lifted his hand and wiped away his tears, his delicate thumb grazing at Makoto’s cheekbone. The smaller boy leaned into the touch, letting out a sigh and smiling a little bit for the first time. Byakuya’s perfectly manicured hands held the smaller boy’s cheek gently, his face softened up. He saw that Makoto was desperate to fall asleep, so he did something that would shock everybody if they caught him.

He let go of Makoto’s cheek, slightly sad at the sound of his whine from losing the warmth of his hand. He let out a sigh and took off his eyeglasses, rubbing his face slightly before looking back at Makoto. He was angelic, his blond hair falling in strands, his perfectly smooth skin and blue eyes that bare long, elegant eyelashes that would make any girl jealous. His nose curved so beautifully.

“ Makoto..”

“ Y-yes?”

Before he knew it, Byakuya bent down and scooped the boy into his arms, cradling him like a baby. He started to sway slowly from side to side, rocking his arms to try and put Makoto to sleep, who was yelling and lightly pushing the heir’s face aside.

“ B-BYAKUYA!! I’m not a baby!! P-Put me down!” He yelled, squirming in his arms and trying to escape but the heir had an iron grip on him.

“ Oh, perhaps you’re uncomfortable being held like this?”

“ WHAT DO YOU THINK SHERLOCK?!”

Byakuya growled at the comment and shifted his grip, flinging Makoto over his shoulder and slowly sliding his body down, his chest pressing against the heir’s. Makoto’s legs automatically wrapped around Byakuya’s waist as to not fall down, his hands loosely draped over his shoulders.

“ K-Kuya?! Why are you suddenly like this? This is weird…”

“ Shush. You wish to sleep, right? So, I’m just assisting you to get the rest you need.” Byakuya leaned closer and whispered in Makoto’s ear, causing him to blush.

“ I am deeply concerned for you, you need to sleep.”

Makoto smiled at the comment, for someone as arrogant as Byakuya wasn’t only concerned for his wellbeing, but also helping him out on his issues. He saw progress that Byakuya was warming up to him, and maybe it will go on to helping everyone else that wasn’t in the library. He suddenly felt his chest vibrate, and a soothing deep voice sung in his ear, hand holding him under his thighs and anothergently patting his back.

“ _Hush my little honeypot_

_Close your weary eyes_

_Sleep your troubles away, until the warm sunrise_

_Rest your sleepy head, buzzing like a bee._

_We are together, just you and me._

_Hush my little angel_

_Your wings need to rest_

_You have done your deed, everyone has been blessed._

_Close your eyes, bring your thoughts down to a low_

_Sleep your troubles away, my little Makoto.”_

Makoto let out a long yawn, his head resting on Byakuya’s shoulder as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, listening to the soft hums from Byakuya’s lips. He continued to sway slowly, taking cautious steps and quietly opening the door to walk outside. To his surprise, Aoi and Kyoko were outside getting ready to retire. They saw the sleeping boy in the heir’s arms and let out a sigh of relief. Aoi pouted and smiled, her eyes growing wide at such an adorable sight of Makoto asleep on Byakuya’s shoulder, shallow breaths escaped his lips. He looked like a young boy being cradled by his mother.

“I have to say, I’m quite impressed at your skill Togami. I would never take you to be a nurturing type at all. He’s out cold, like he’ll only listen to you and nobody else.” Kyoko whispered, smiling at the sleeping boy and chuckling at the sight of his cheek pressing against Byakuya’s shoulder.

“ He’s adorable. I’m so glad you got him to sleep Byakuya, maybe you’re not such a bad person after all.” Aoi smiled, gently rubbing Makoto’s head. The sleeping boy shifted slightly and Byakuya quickly hushed him, swaying slowly and gently patting his head.

“ You owe me for this.” The heir whispered, slowly walking over to his dorm room. He rested his cheek on Makoto’s head, a small smile spread on his lips as he walked into his dorm room.

“You really are quite adorable, my little Makoto.” He whispered to himself as he sat down on his bed, kicking his shoes off and taking Makoto’s shoes off cautiously. He held the brunet close to his body, slowly leaning back to lie down on the bed, his hand still gently patting Makoto’s hair. He promised he would stay there for as long as Makoto needed to sleep, even if it was for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy story, and if you need some sleep, find a tall, blonde heir to hold you and sing you to sleep. Make sure to leave feedback and have a lovely morning/afternoon/night! ^^


End file.
